Turtleclan's Life
by Vannah2000
Summary: Just the story of a clan call Turtleclan's life. Not much.. There will be a few prophecies, just a regular clan life.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for some blood in future chapters, where there may be battles between badgers, foxes.. ect.

**_TURTLECLAN'S LIFE_**

Characters:

LEADER:

Turtlestar

DEPUTY:

Ivywing

MEDICINE CAT:

Echofrost

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:

Greenpaw

WARRIORS:

Rabbitclaw

(Capripaw)

Fishheart

Morninglight

(Atlanticpaw)

Iceflake

Hollywater

(Pacificpaw)

Shellleaf

Flashwing

Cheerfulwish

(Skypaw)

Lightenstrike

Blossomtree

(Applepaw)

Cherryfang

Sparkclaw

(Emberpaw)

Sharpwing

Grayhawk

APPRENTICES:

Atlanticpaw

Pacificpaw

Capripaw

Emberpaw

Skypaw

Applepaw

KITS:

Harekit

Lilykit

Streamkit

Fangkit

Troublekit

Fluffykit

Cloudkit

QUEENS:

Merrywish

( Harekit and Lilykit )

Glowheart

( Fangkit, Troublekit, Fluffykit, Cloudkit )

ELDERS:

Whisperclaw

Grayheart

Moonsong

R&R Please!

WARNING THIS MAY SUCK BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Echofrost worked hard in her den, while Greepaw slept. "Wake up, you lazy apprentice!" she hissed gently, then nudged Greenpaw with her foot. He yawned, and got to his paws. "Whaaatt?" the apprentice complained. Echofrost rolled her eyes at her apprentice. "C'mon! It's Mid- Day!" she snapped. Greenpaw looked at her like she had grown three eyes, but shook it off, and went to help her put herbs in their stock.

Echofrost had just finished organizing herbs when Applepaw burst in. "I need Mousebile for the elders.." he muttered unenthusiastically. The gray and white speckled Medicine Cat nodded, flicking her tail at the leaves, soaking in Mousebile. "Also.." added Applepaw before leaving, "Capripaw is complaining about a cough." he added. "I think it's smoke from the fire." the apprentice muttered, before slipping away.

Just a few days ago, there had been a fire in Turtleclan. Right In the territory. A few cats were on patrol, then put it out with the river that streamed through the clan. Capripaw must've been one of them.

Echofrost made her way from the den, and into the clearing. Sure enough, there was Capripaw, coughing a little bit. Echosfrost made her way over, trying to keep a smile on her face. "Hello, Capripaw." she mewed in a brightened tone. "May you please come to my den for that cough?" she asked. Capripaw hesitated, but nodded. The two came to Echofrost's Something smaelled horrible at the entrance. Something smelled like the enemy... Sharkclan..

LIKE IT?

Sorry it's horrible.. 3: I tried my best. It's pretty short too, the next one will be longer.

CLIFF HANGER!

What was Sharkclan doing in Echofrost's den? Find out on Chapter 2!

Once again, please R&R !

I promise the next one will be longer.. ;3;


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

This story is rated M because of some battle violence!

CHAPTER TWO

Echofrost froze at the doorway, and peered in. Her herb stock was all destroyed. Her jaw almost dropped, and tears threatened to fall. It struck her. Where was Greenpaw? He was in there before she left. What if her apprentice was stolen.. Or killed! That would be horrible. Capripaw just looked at her Medicine Cat awkwardly. "I'll come back later." she mewed quickly, then scampered away. Echofrost just nodded, and swallowed hard. She turned, bolting out of camp to find Greenpaw.

It wasn't far until she came to the border of the river. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream. Greenpaw lay drowned in the water. Sharkclan did this.. But what had they done wrong? Echofrost let a few tears fall from her face, then blink her eyes, and grabbed Greenpaw's scruff. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. She took a deep breath, then dragged Greenpaw back to camp for his vigil. He was a good apprentice.. Well.. When he wasn't sleeping. Oh Starclan. Applepaw and Capripaw would be upset. So as Glowheart. Glowheart was his mother, and Applepaw and Capripaw were his siblings.

Echofrost came to camp. Everyone stared at her, then saw Greenpaw, and frowned. Turtlestar narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked sternly. "Sharkclan destroyed my stock, and killed my apprentice." mewed Ecofrost, her body trembling. Turtlestar nodded. Echofrost ley Greenpaw's body down in the middle of the clearing, and Capripaw and Applepaw came running out. "Greenpaw!" they screamed at once. "It's Sharkclan.." murmured Echofrost, burying her nose in her apprentice's fur, then stalking to her den in a depressed mood.

The Medicine Cat arrived In her den, only to feel like crying again. She took a deep breath, and started to sort through the herbs that weren't damaged. That wasn't many. The rest of the herbs, she took to the territory, and buried them, hoping they would grow back. She started back to camp, but yowled, and was suddenly, being attacked...

CLIFF HANGER!

Yay!

Chapter two is done!

Please review!

I told you this one would be longer!


End file.
